a shift in the story
by lolli lolita
Summary: harry still starts off on private drive, living under the watch of his aunt and uncle, but what happens when a large man comes and tells him he's not only a wizard, but has a sister as well?
1. prologue

This is a disclaimer. It disclaims things. Like how I don't own this… unless I made it up. The rest is not mine… actualy..hardly any is mine… yup. This has been a disclaimer.

Prologue:

Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows and onto the sleepy street of number 4 private drive. The dark shadows hid Albus well as he stepped towards number 4. The old wizard looked around him for assurance that he was alone before pulling his put outer from his pocket and clicking it. The furthest light post went out with a low pop and cast more of the empty street into darkness. Dumbledore continued this 11 more times until the only light on the street came from the eyes of a stiff looking cat.

As he watched the cat got to its feet and strode towards him rather stiffly, as if having sat still on the brick wall she had been on the whole day. As she came towards him the cat shifted through the shadows, becoming taller and more stern in appearance. Dumbledore smiled and tipped his hat towards her.

"I should have expected you would be here, Minerva." he spoke into the darkness towards the stiff woman. She spoke, pushing her horn rimmed glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"is it true Albus?" she whispered quietly. "are the potters… dead?" she barely uttered the last word.

Through the last few years the death eaters lead by lord Voldemort had become increasingly violent. They had been going around recruiting witches and wizards to join their dark forces and killing any that refused. The potter family had gone into hiding to protect their son Harry, who had been mentioned in a prophecy that had predicted the fall of the dark lord. However, voldemort using his many spies had located the Potters in Godric's Hollow and destroyed their home killing both parents.

Dumbledore nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so Minerva. Lilly and James Potter are dead."

The woman covered her mouth with her hand in an act of shock. "and the children?" she asked in a hushed voice. "what happened to children? Is it true the boy lived?"

Dumbledore nodded again and patted her shoulder. "again, yes. Both Harry and Samara lived. We believe that Samara wasn't even touched, and Harry made it with just a scar on his forehead." he sighed. "a scar that will be with him for the rest of his life, marking him as the boy who lived."

Just as he finished speaking the loud roar of a large motorcycle broke the quiet. It touched down and large man climbed off the bike. He was a much taller man then either Dumbledore or professor McGonagall, complete with a great furry beard and long curly hair that hid most of his face. He was carrying two small bundles, each tucked carefully into the nook of his arm. Dumbledore smiled upon seeing the large man and stepped towards him. "where on earth did you get that motorcycle Hagrid?"

Hagrid stood proudly and smiled. "borrowed it sir. From Sirius black. I have to give it back when we're done here." he looked down at the two sleeping children in his arms.

Dumbledore nodded and reached for the boy. "I thought you were only brining Harry." he reached into his cloak and pulled out a letter, tucking it into the sleeping Childs blankets. "Samara is meant to go to an orphanage until she can be chosen by a caring family."

Hagrid nodded and hugged the girl to his body for warmth, as if her tightly wrapped blankets wouldn't do that enough. "I just thought, since they were brother and sister, they should spend one last night together." he whimpered softly. "its so sad headmaster, the Potters were great people." he sniffled.

Dumbledore nodded and sighed, holding Harry with one arm and reaching up to pat Hagrid's arm with the other. "it will be alright Hagrid. It wont be long till they are running around the school grounds causing trouble with other children their age." he smiled.

Hagrid nodded and wiped his nose on one large arm. "I know professor. Its still sad though. Harry off to live with muggles, and little Samara to some family she doesn't know at all, without even her brother for comfort." he reached into one of the many pockets in his coat and pulled out a tablecloth sized handkerchief, blowing his nose hard.

Dumbledore sighed again. "I know Hagrid. But Samara will be well taken care of. Harry's aunt and uncle would never accept Samara into their home. She isn't blood related to them like Harry is."

Professor McGonagall crossed her arms. "how do you know they will even accept HIM Albus?" she asked quietly. "I've watched them all day. They are horrible people. They are unlike us in every way."

Dumbledore nodded carrying Harry up the front steps and laying him by the door. "exactly Minerva. He wont be raised around his fame until he is ready to handle it. All that fame at such a young age can go to a Childs head. Its dangerous." he stood back and looked at the sleeping child. "there, we should leave soon." he stepped back towards the others. "would you like to take Samara or shall I drop her off?"

Hagrid sniffled and shook his head hugging the small child to his chest again. "no ill take her to the orphanage." he climbed back onto the large motor bike and waved to the professors. "ill see you back at the school then" he revved the engine and kicked it into gear, taking off into the night sky.

Dumbledore and professor McGonagall watched as the half giant flew into the sky. After he was out of view they turned to each other. Professor McGonagall was now a tabby again, slinking into the shadows to go about her business. Dumbledore smirked to himself and pulled the put outer out of his pocket, clicking it once. 12 balls of light flew back towards their lamps and lit the street once more, casting shadows across the sleeping child on the stoop of number 4.

Albus Dumbledore watched the boy for a moment more, before disappearing into the night, without so much as a flutter of his cloak.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry sighed watching the ceiling of his cupboard. It would be only moments before his cousin Dudley came running down the stairs, making sure to jump on the 9th step down so as to shake loose dust and cobwebs onto Harry's bed. Of course, Harry was used to it by now, he had lived this way since he was small, often using his cupboard to hide from his cousin. Dudley had decided at a young age that nothing made a batter punching bag then Harry, and had often recruited his brute like friends to join in his favorite game, hit Harry.

"5... 4... 3... 2.…" right as Harry reached one the ceiling shook and Harry closed his eyes covering his face to shield from the falling dust. He sneezed once and sat up, again counting down from 5. Again, once he hit one he heard his cousins voice just outside the door, yelling at him to get up.

Harry rubbed his temples and pushed the cupboard door open, climbing out and stretching his legs. He was getting much too big for his cramped little space, but he chose not to say anything, for multiple reasons. The main being he didn't want to be sent to the cupboard for a week without supper.

Harry walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a grumpy look from his uncle Vernon. He bowed his head and went to the small table, taking his seat. Harry was in the furthest seat away from his aunt, uncle and cousin, as usual. They spent most of their time reminding him that they didn't like him, and that he should be grateful they took him in at all. Harry had learned young, just to nod his head and keep quiet.

"I'm hungry mum." Dudley moaned from his seat at the head of the table across from his father. Harry couldn't possibly understand how he was hungry, seeing as he was the size of a small circus elephant. Harry laughed quietly to himself. That was hardly a correct analogy. Elephants were much cuter and far more enjoyable then his cousin.

"what are YOU laughing at?" Dudley sneered poking Harry with his smelting stick. Harry had become accustomed to finding small purple bruises on his ribs recently, since that was Dudley's favorite place to poke.

Harry shrugged. "I was just thinking. Nothing funny at all." he bit the inside of his lip hoping that would be enough to get Dudley off him. Dudley just shrugged and looked away, going back to complaining about his hunger pains, since he hadn't eaten in the last 8 hours.

Harry's aunt petunia rushed to her rather large son and handed him a plate of eggs and bacon. "here you are dudders" she smiled pinching his plump cheeks. "a nice breakfast for my favorite boy."

She turned her gaze on Harry. "there is a few burned strips of bacon in the pan if you want them. that's all you get though." she returned to the counter to pour herself a cup of tea.

Harry jumped up and went to the pan. He took the 3 strips of bacon greatly, not used to getting it. He usually got some toast and egg whites if they had enough left, otherwise a simple chunk of cheese and a glass of water. He dished up the bacon and smiled to himself, returning to his seat and taking a bite. Not to his surprise, Dudley was half finished already and in the middle of stuffing his face at that exact moment.

"we will be vacationing at the Lexham gardens this year, for the final week before school." Harry's uncle started. "unfortunately, we have to take YOU with us." he growled in Harry's direction without looking up from his paper. Mrs. Figg has broken her leg tripping over one of those dreadful cats." he shook his head as though it was the most horrifying he had heard.

As Harry had predicted upon hearing that he would get to join the family vacation, Dudley's face turned a lovely shade of purple that made him resemble a rather angry looking plum. Harry found this amusing but kept it to himself, knowing it would only anger Dudley further if he were to laugh.

"he CANT go… he ruins everything!" Dudley pouted quite pathetically to his mother, threatening one of his incredibly fake tantrums. Aunt Petunia, also sensing the danger, quickly smiled, rushing to her sons side. "don't worry Dudley, mummy wont let him ruin your time away from home. He can stay in the hotel while we have fun."

Dudley thought this over for a moment then shrugged deciding it could be much worse. "fine but he sleeps on the floor when we get there." he crossed his arms, saying without words that the argument was over and anything said after that would be completely invalid. Harry smiled inwardly just pleased he didn't have to look at more cat pictures until Mrs. Figg healed. Although he did feel rather bad she was hurt. She wasn't an unkind woman, she just smelled like old cabbage and dust.

. . .

Harry now sat in the luxury hotel of Lexham gardens. Although he wasn't allowed to the hotel suite, he felt much giddier then he had in years. It wasn't often HE was allowed to go places as well.

The Dursleys were out currently and Harry had the place to himself for an hour or two. He spent some time on the internet, looking at pictures of his soon to be school, and then retired to the plush couch for some quality time with the television. Harry felt it was much nicer being able to control the remote for once, rather then watching Dudley had scheduled for the day.

Harry was enjoying an interesting show about an odd looking man who solved crimes for people when the door opened. The Dursleys were home and without much notice the remote was wrenched from Harry's fingers and clicked to a station playing a show about a rather large beefy man traveling the world discovering new and exotic things to eat. Dudley, wanting the couch to himself, promptly kicked Harry off the sofa and onto the floor. Harry huffed and crossed his arms leaning his back against the couch.

His aunt dropped a small bag in his lap. "eat that for dinner. It was left over from our meals, there should be plenty. Then I want you both in bed. We left you a blanket on the floor." she walked into the adjacent room and clicked the door shut.

Harry shrugged and opened the bag pulling out a roll and a chicken thigh. He smiled and pulled off a piece of chicken popping it into his mouth and swallowing it more then grateful. Dudley paid no attention to him as he ate, too absorbed in his TV show for much else.

Harry took his time eating, savoring the good food while he still could. When he finished he stood and stretched popping his back then going to the blanket that had been left for him. He laid on the floor and covered himself, closing his eyes and slipping easily into sleep for the first time in a while.

In his dream Harry couldn't see himself at all but felt he was moving, maybe even crawling somehow. He looked around and found he was in the house that often plaid a major role in his dreams. He felt it was probably his house from before his parents died. As usual with the dream he could see blinding flashes of light, and what sounded like a baby crying. He knew from prior dreams if he looked to the side he would see small blonde girl crying and reaching for him, and he also knew he would never reach her in time. His dreams always ended the same way. He would hear a woman scream, followed by a flash of green light, and then he would wake in a cold sweat on his back clinging to his covers.

He decided to get the dream over with and turned to the girl by his side, reaching for her. As always as soon as he did a scream pierced through him and he was shocked into near blindness from the light, then waking to find himself on the hotel floor. He gasped to catch his breath and reached up to wipe his forehead. He was used to this dream by now, but still didn't know where it came from, or who the blonde toddler he seemed to need to get to was.

Harry held his head and sat up shaking the dream from his conscious. He looked at a clock and discovered he had been asleep for 3 hours already, and it was now 1 AM. Harry sighed and laid back on the floor willing himself to go back to sleep. He could hear his cousin breath heavily on the large hotel bed and sighed. His cousin's snoring reminded him of a lumber mill, with enough saw sounds to wake a small forest.

As he lay consumed by his own thoughts Harry though her heard footsteps in the hall outside his hotel room. He sat up again and pulled his glasses from the bedside table he had stashed them on, putting them on. The room suddenly became focused and Harry looked around, straining his ears for any sounds. As he listened he heard again, the distinct sound of someone heavy stepping. Just as he was about to assume that uncle Vernon went for a late night snack, the door broke down shocking Harry's cousin awake.

"I ordered the soufflé, not the amaretto ice cream." he stuttered looking around, eyes glazed from sleep. Within seconds the door to Harry's aunt and uncles room burst open and a very angry uncle Vernon and wide eyed aunt petunia stood in the doorway.

Harry however was paying them no mind, as a very large heavily bearded man was standing in the room looking down at the broken door with slight amusement.

"sorry 'bout that." he chuckled bending over to pop it back into place. "tried to unlock the blasted thing but it just didn't work t'day." he shrugged looking at a pink umbrella in his hand. "ah well I s'pose."

The large man turned his gaze to the two boys by the bed and smiled. "well I'll be. 'aven't seen ya in years 'arry." the large man smiled broadly.

Harry kept his spot on the floor and gaped openly at the large man. He had never in his life seen anyone so large. He was also greatly surprised the giant man knew his name. no one is his life had paid much attention to him, and he had never known someone in the outside world might know him. He had always figured if they had they would have tried to contact him by now. He was 11 after all.

The beast of a man smiled again. "well 'arry, 'ows life been since you was a baby?"

Harry shrugged. "alright I guess…" he paused. "excuse me sir, not to seem rude, but who are you?"

Before the man could answer Harry's question he was being shooed by a very purple uncle Vernon. "you are not welcome here!" he hissed quietly through his teeth. "you are ruining a family vacation!" uncle Vernon stuck a sausage like finger in the mans face. Or, it was much closer to his chest really, as the man towered over even aunt petunia, who was the tallest among them.

The large hairy man laughed. "go soak yer head Dursley." he chuckled. "not that it would do ya any good mind you." he winked at Harry.

Harry laughed lightly then stopped when he cough the look on his uncles face. He could see the veins waiting to explode from his neck and forehead. Harry turned his gaze downward knowing he would be punished soon for inviting the large man, even though he had no idea who the man was.

The large man walked into the middle of the room sitting on the edge of the bed Dudley was currently frozen too. As soon as the man sat Dudley un froze and ran to hide behind his mother, who tried unsuccessfully to hide him behind her.

The man turned to Harry and smiled. "I am Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." he puffed his chest out importantly. "I'm here to take ya to get yer supplies and then off to the station to go to school." he grinned.

Harry tilted his head and blinked a few times. "but… I'm already signed up for school." he paused. "did you say WICTH craft and WIZARDRY?" he gaped as it suddenly hit him. "there's no such thing!"

Hagrid laughed and patted the bed next to him. "Dumbledore said I might run into this problem." he looked at Harry suddenly serious. "yer a wizard Harry." he smiled. "just like yer mum and dad."

Harry gaped. "you knew my parents?" he felt something well up in his chest he wasn't sure of. He had never met anyone who had so openly talked about his parents. Even a little bit. His aunt and uncle discouraged questions of any kind and had told Harry his parents had died leaving it at that.

Hagrid nodded and smiled. "not personally mind ya… but yeah I knew 'em. Great people when I met them the few times I did." he looked at Harry like he was a dear friend. "ya got a lot bigger since I saw ya last. You was just a baby the last time I got to see ya." he smiled. "you and yer sister both."

Harry felt his eyes goes wide. "I have a sister?" his mind went immediately to his dreams and the blonde toddler. Could that be his sister? That would explain why she seemed important in his dreams.

Harry's uncle scoffed. "that girl was adopted. She's not the boys sister. She was an abandoned child they found in a gutter I'm sure." he crossed his arms. "don't go filling the boys head with hopes of other family. There isn't any." he glared In Harry's direction.

Harry looked towards his uncle then back to Hagrid. Hagrid smiled and shook his head. "don' listen to 'em 'arry. You and Samara were closer then any brother and sister I ever saw. An' adopted or not yer parents loved 'er like she was their own." he huffed towards Harry's uncle. "I'd argue that's family enough."

Harry tilted his head. "was she a blonde?"

Hagrid's face lit up. "ya remember 'er then?" he smiled brightly.

Harry shrugged. "maybe. I've had dreams of a little blonde girl. And I couldn't ever figure out who she was. She's my sister?" he couldn't help but smile thinking he had some kind of family outside of the Dursleys. Even if she was adopted and he hadn't seen her in 10 years. It was still better then his cousin.

Hagrid smiled. "I'd be willing to bet those dreams are yer sister yes." he clapped Harry on the back. "good to know ya remember 'er. She will be thrilled."

Harry smiled lightly. "does she remember me?"

Hagrid grinned. "of course she does. I don't think Samara could forget 'er brother if she wanted to." he clapped Harry on the back again. "you usually protected 'er, from just about anything." he laughed lightly. "it was pretty cute to watch." he looked like he was thinking back to the past. "firs' time I ever met ya and Samara, you sat in front of 'er shielding 'er from me actually." he laughed lightly. "yer parents took 'er in when ya both was jus' 4 months old each." he shook his head coming back to the present. "but anyway. I'm 'ere to take ye to get all bits and bobs. so… whenever yer ready. Ya don't need these muggles permission to go" he jerked a large thumb towards uncle Vernon and aunt petunia.

They both growled and ran to stand in front of the door. "he will not be going." uncle Vernon hissed. "we SWORE to put a stop to it. We even kept the little blonde girl from coming to see him so she couldn't tell him anything!"

Hagrid gaped. "you kept 'arry and Samara apart?" he stood and anger flushed his face. "they are the only caring family each other has and you stopped them from seeing each other?" he pointed his pink umbrella at uncle Vernon snarling some words. A loud bang echoed the hotel room and pink smoke billowed from the end of the umbrella. When he put it back down the Dursleys were surrounded by colored wisps and coughing within the swirling smoke.

Harry could feel anger building up inside him as well. He has a sister and had never even been told let alone allowed to see her. He was sure his parents would have rather had them both sent to an orphanage then one of them sent to family and the other to a new home. He couldn't understand why he had been separated from the closest real, loving family he had.

Harry looked up at Hagrid and nodded to him. "I WANT to leave. And if I don't their permission then id like to leave as soon as possible please."

The large furry man smiled brightly. "I thought ya might. I'm sure yer gonna be wanting to see yer sister to eh? Now that ya know ya 'ave one?"

Harry nodded. "that school you talked about. Will she be there too?" he wanted to get to know his sister as well as he could, and if possible go to school with someone who might not get the urge to break his glasses behind the cafeteria regularly.

Hagrid grinned. "she started this year too." he looked at the door and pulled it back off its hinges. "lets go then. Lots to take care of before classes start" he smiled back at Harry. "so we should be going."

Harry nodded and walked out with Hagrid, his mind spinning with new information. He had many questions and knew there would be time to get them answered eventually. But for now he was content in the idea that he may not have to see number 4 private drive, or the dursleys for quite some time. And that he had family other then them. Adopted or no, he was sure she would be a thousand times better then the dursleys on a good day. Especially with the way Hagrid had explained Harry and his sisters relationship before his parents death. He found himself hoping as much as he allowed himself that he and his sister would be able to get along like they had as toddlers. He wanted that kind of connection to someone.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Samara yawned and sat up scrubbing her fingers through her long white blonde hair. She had been awake for less then ten seconds when a pillow hit her in the side of the head. She yelped and rolled of the small bed landing hard on the wooden floor. She rubbed the wrist the hit the ground first and sat up. "ALICE!" she grabbed her own pillow and threw it at the little black haired girl.

Alice dropped the pillow she was holding and caught Samaras quickly throwing it back. "you sleep too long Sam." she giggled lightly. "you missed breakfast again."

Samara sighed and ducked out of the way of her pillow. "I did?" she looked over at a clock. "is miss McKinley mad?"

Alice shook her head. "She isn't mad you slept past breakfast but she doesn't like that you haven't done your chores yet."

Samara nodded. "I have dishes today don't I?" she sat on the edge of her bed.

Alice shook her head again. "no jasmine took the dishes today. You get to empty all the trash bins in the home and then go wait by the dumpster for the garbage men."

Samara gaped. "I have to WHAT?" she jumped off the bed and stormed downstairs to the main room of the orphanage. As she had expected jasmine was waiting for her smirking.

"have fun with the trash boys Sammy" she waved lightly. "they are waiting." jasmine crossed her legs and leaned back in her seat watching Samara. "you should hurry before they get mad."

Samara growled. "you took my chore and gave me your nasty one?" she put her hands on her hips.

Jasmine laughed. "wouldn't you if you had to do my chore everyday and there was a girl who never got on time to do her own?" she smirked. "you had it coming Samara. And miss McKinley agrees with me." she stood and walked towards Samara till she was standing right in front of her. "she actually thinks that maybe you should be on trash duty for good."

Samara's jaw dropped. Jasmine laughed and nodded. "yeah…" she started. "I'm not the lowest one here anymore" Jasmine flipped her hair over one shoulder and left the room, pausing for a moment to look over at her shoulder. "you might want to start with the bathrooms. They are the worse." she grinned and left the room.

Samara growled to herself and stormed into the closest bathroom grabbing the trash bin and hauling it outside. Right on time the garbage truck pulled up and stopped outside the orphanage's dumpsters. A garbage man climbed down out of the truck and grinned at Samara.

"you're not the usual girl they send out here." he walked up to Samara and looked her over.

Samara dumped the trash bin into the dumpster. "nope. Jasmine got a new job." she set her hands on her hips. "I guess I'm trash girl now." she sighed.

The man smiled. "are you now?"

Samara could feel the man watching her and sighed. "you know how much trouble you could get in for looking at a girl my age like that?" she said keeping her voice stern.

The man put his hands up. "whoa… I'm not looking at you in anyway. Calm down little lady." he smiled. "there is no problem here." he took a step back.

Samara nodded. "yeah I bet there isn't." she grabbed the trash bin and turned for the orphanage's back door. She walked back inside going to get the next trash bin. Alice stood in the doorway holding 2 of them. "ill help you." she smiled sweetly. "it will make jasmine angry."

Samara smiled and hugged Alice lightly taking one of the bins. "be careful. I'm not sure these guys are really ok."

Alice nodded. "if they like jasmine at all I wouldn't be surprised." she rolled her eyes as they walked outside.

Samara laughed. "no kidding." the girls hauled the trash outside ignoring the looks from the men as they finished dumping the garbage. Samara even saw jasmine watching from the upper window at one point and waved cutely to her, making sure jasmine thought Samara didn't hate the job.

When they were done Alice and Samara went inside to get lunch with the other orphaned kids. Lunch was the only time other then when they were allowed to go outside that the boys side of the orphanage mixed with the girls.

When they got to their usual table the 3 boys that always sat with them were already waiting. Johnny the nerdy looking kid of the bunch smirked. "so I heard you got trash duty Sam." he laughed. "didn't know girls like you knew how to get their hands dirty."

Samara smirked and flicked a spoonful of mashed potatoes at him. "girls like me huh? What's that supposed to mean Johnny?" the table laughed. It was pretty normal for the 5 of them to make fun of each other, and give each other shit for the things they did. The usual thing samara heard was that she looked way to pretty and fragile to do 'dirty' work, and that it would just bring down her whole world if she broke a nail.

Samara laughed as Johnny wiped potato off his face. "you suck Sam. Did you know that?" he laughed. "I just want you to know that before you leave us." as he finished the 3 boys and Alice all burst into fake tears. "how could you leave us Sammy? We LOVE you!" Collin fake whimpered.

Alice hugged Samara and pretended to cry into her shoulder. "how could leave me with THEM?" she pointed at the boys. "they are PIGS."

The 3 boys all 'awed' at once. "Alice that hurts…." Mikey said holding his chest over his heart. "I think you just broke my heart." he sniffled and leaned into Collin. "did you hear what she called us?"

Johnny nodded and rubbed his eyes. "its terrible Mikey I know. She's terrible"

Samara laughed. "I want all of you to write me all the time. Okay?" she took a bite of toast.

The 4 others all nodded. "everyday we promise." Johnny laughed. "not me. I might write once a month tops."

Samara smiled. "that will be fine." she leaned back in her chair. "just enough to remind me why I'm glad I don't have to come back till the summer."

Collin grinned. "I can handle that." he looked at the others. "I think we all can."

Harry looked up at Hagrid as they walked. They had taken a train into London and were headed towards the orphanage Harry's sister lived at. Hagrid was focused on making sure they went to the right place and therefore was talking much at the moment.

Harry's mind was filled with questions. Like how could he be a wizard? He had been told his entire life that there was no such thing as magic. He had never once in his life done anything to say otherwise that make him believe he could be a wizard. But Hagrid assured him every time he asked that it was true. Both his parents has been a witch and wizard, and that he too was one.

Hagrid also told him that when they entered the magical world, Harry might be a little more well known then he was in what Hagrid called the 'muggle' world. Harry had asked why but Hagrid has shushed him as he read a map. They had been walking for about a half hour now when Hagrid came to a stop outside a large, very old brick building. The sign above the door read Madame McKinley's orphanage.

Harry felt his nerves do a back flip. After 11 years he had wanted nothing more then family outside of the dursleys and now he was able to meet his sister. He knew they weren't related by blood and that when his parents died they were technically no longer related in anyway, but they HAD been siblings when they were younger, and Harry hoped they could still have that.

Hagrid smiled and pushed open the heavy wooden door. He waited for Harry to step inside then followed after him. He went to a large desk against one wall and smiled at an older looking woman. "Madame McKinley." he bowed his head lightly.

The woman sighed and checked her log book. "you're here for miss potter yes?"

Harry paused. "potter?"

Hagrid smiled. "she IS your sister 'arry." he nodded at the old woman. "ya we want to see Samara." he puffed his chest out importantly again. "we're 'ere to pick 'er up."

The woman nodded and stood flattening her skirt, heading into a doorway. "SAMARA." she called. "GET IN HERE."

Harry and Hagrid waited patiently until a slim girl with long white blonde hair walked in. "yes miss?" she asked sweetly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

The woman pointed to the boys. "they came for you." she turned and went back to her desk.

The girls smiled. "hi Hagrid." she waved and walked over closing her hands in front of her. She looked at Harry and smiled. She had pale green eyes tinted blue. He smiled. "hi…"

The girl faced him and smiled. "hi." she grinned at Hagrid. "are we going now?"

Hagrid nodded. "of course Samara. We are going to get both ya all yer supplies for school." he grinned. "are ya ready to go?"

Samara nodded. "I'm ready." she looked behind her at a black haired girl. "by Alice. Ill see you later!" she waved and walked out the door.

Hagrid and Harry walked out after her, shutting the door behind them. When they were outside the girl spun and hugged Hagrid. Hagrid smiled and hugged her back. "goodness Sam." he chuckled lightly. "happy to see me?"

She nodded and stepped back. "just a little bit." she smiled. She looked at Harry then back up at Hagrid. "is that…" she started, biting her lip.

Hagrid smiled. "that's him alright Sam." he grinned pushing her towards Harry. "its yer brother." Hagrid looked almost ready to cry at the scene unfolding. Samara smiled and hugged Harry lightly. Harry hugged her back and grinned.

"so… you're my sister?" he asked excitedly.

Samara took a step back and tilted her head. "you say that like you didn't know…" she looked up at Hagrid. "Hagrid… ?" she asked

Hagrid nodded slowly. "'arry's aunt and uncle didn't tell 'im 'e 'ad a sister." he smiled lightly. "but I got 'im all informed on 'ow you two was as kids." he clapped them both on the back knocking them into each other.

Samara sighed and set her hands on her hips. "I bet they didn't tell you anything did they?" she shook her head. "I can do it I think. I know enough of the story to have it make some sense." she smiled.

Harry nodded. "you can tell me the truth? That my uncle wouldn't tell me?" he grinned. "that would be great!" he felt the urge to hug her again and did so. She eeped and smiled hugging him back.

Hagrid nodded. "well, lets get going then. We 'ave lots to buy." he smiled. Harry and Samara followed him, talking about anything Harry asked her about.

By the time they got to a pub called the leaky cauldron, that most people seem to just walk past without even noticing, Samara had explained to Harry that she had written to him many times, and to his aunt and uncle asking if she could see him. Harry felt the anger towards his aunt and uncle building as she talked, fueling a fire inside him. Hagrid told them to find a table in the pub, that he had something to take care of, and would return soon. So Samara continued answering Harry's questions. They sat for an hour at least, with Harry nodding and Samara talking.

When Hagrid returned Samara had explained to Harry how he got his scar, and how his parents had truly died. She was in the middle of explaining the man who had done these things when Hagrid sat down.

Harry looked up at Hagrid and bit his lip. "am I really famous because my parents died?" his mind was reeling with the information Samara had given him. He was glad he finally knew what had happened but was upset of how it had all happened. He had lost his family because some crazy bad guy though he was special. Harry had never felt special once in his life, why should some crazy guy think he was.

Hagrid eeped at the question and nodded. "im afraid so 'arry." he took a seat. "ya were supposed to die too but he just couldn't kill ya." he sighed. "yer the boy who lived." he smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Samara sighed and looked out the window of the girls dorm. She and Harry had rode in on the Hogwarts express earlier that day, meeting a few new students on the way. Samara and another boy that had joined them, Ron Weasley, had spent the ride teaching Harry about the sweets of the magic world. Ron had even helped Harry start his own collection of chocolate frog cards.

During the ride a rather stuck up appearing girl had joined them for a few minutes only to leave again when a short, round boy came looking for a toad. After that they had all decided it was best to change into their robes and await arrival. When they had reached the school they were escorted by Hagrid into rows of tiny boats then ferried under the school where a stiff looking woman had greeted them. She had then lead them up a swirling staircase and into a large hall filled with 5 tables and the rest of the staff and students.

Once in the hall they were each sorted into their houses. Samara had been sent to the Slytherin house along with 6 other first years. She was waiting for morning now, too worked up to sleep. She would be beginning classes in the morning and was looking forward to getting started.

She wasn't sure what kind of classes she would be starting with this year. She was sure she would get potions, and was rather excited for it. She had always enjoyed the idea of creating potions.

Off to her right on the bed closest to her Samara heard one of the girls mumble in her sleep. It was their first night at the school and the girl, who had identified herself as Marley Craven earlier, was already missing her mother. Samara could hear it in Marley's voice as she slept, crying out quietly for someone who wasn't there. After it didn't stop for a few moments Samara got quietly to her feet and shook Marley's shoulder to wake her. Marley glanced up and bit her lip.

"did I wake you? I'm sorry." she sat up and held her head, dark red curls falling over her eyes.

Samara smiled lightly. "I was already awake. Are you alright?" she sat on the edge of Marley's bed and looked at her. Marley nodded and sighed. "never been to a place like this before. I get anxious and… yeah" she knotted her hands in her lap.

Samara smiled. "you remind me of my friend Alice. She gets nervous too." she said sweetly thinking back to the orphanage and her friends.

Marley nodded. "how did she cope with it?"

Samara laughed lightly. "she threw pillows at my head until I woke up and then we sat up all night talking until she felt better."

Marley smiled lightly. "sounds like fun." she laughed quietly. "does she go here?"

Samara sighed. "no. she's year younger then me. She wont until next year." she smiled. "same with the rest of our little group." Samara felt a pang of homesickness as she spoke.

Marley nodded. "you sound like you miss your friends." she smiled lightly. "me too…." she sighed.

Samara smiled back. "well. If it will help your anxiousness you can throw a pillow at me. It might help me not miss Alice too." she laughed lightly. "perhaps we would help each other?"

Marley looked like she was thinking about it for a moment before her pillow knocked into the side of Samaras face. Samara fell back from the force of the smack and laughed, covering her mouth to keep quiet. "no warning eh?" she snickered and lifted the pillow smacking Marley back.

Marley laughed and caught the pillow holding like a weapon. "what's the fun in warnings? Its much more surprising to just attack" she hit Samara with her pillow again.

Samara grinned and leapt off Marley's bed grabbing her own pillow and taking a defensive stance. "cant argue your logic on that one" she pretended to cock the pillow like a gun. "are you ready?"

Marley stood on her bed and grinned. "I'm ready. Are you?" she jumped at Samara and attacked her with her pillow. Samara had just enough time to cover her face with her pillow before Marley's attack landed.

"your good at this." Samara laughed attacking back.

"I'm a pillow fight champion." Marley grinned hitting Samara in the side with her pillow. "you cant beat me." she grinned. "not even if you tried."

Samara smirked. "them be fighting words girly" she grinned and jumped on her bed. "you challenging me?"

Marley stuck her nose in the air and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "perhaps I am." she grinned. "what are you gunna do about it?"

Samara snickered. "THIS!" she jumped on Marley knocked her back onto her own bed and smacked her with her pillow. Marley yelped and hit back squealing with laughter. "no fair you cheater!" she huffed smiling.

Samara was about to hit her again when a new pillow hit the side of her head. "if you two done shut up IM going to kill you." a stuffy looking blonde girl hissed. "some of us need out beauty sleep."

Samara snickered. "I think you missed a few DAYS worth then…" she laughed. Marley covered her own mouth to stifle her laughter. The blonde girl gaped and turned over turning her back to the girls.

"you're MEAN…" Marley whispered laughing. "how do you get away with it?"

Samara smirked going to sit back on her bed. "oh ya know… I got street cred." she shrugged playing it off like she was the coolest person on earth. Marley rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at Samara hitting her in the face. "street cred just got sniped." she snickered.

Samara huffed. "I thought we were bro's chika… how you gunna turn on me like that?" she pretended to be upset. "I thought what we had was special." she hid her face fake crying. "you heart breaker!" she whimpered.

Marley laughed and grabbed her pillow back. "awww I'm sorry. I wont snipe you again. Tonight…." she added going shifty eyed.

Samara laughed. "oh I see how it is." she pushed Marley's shoulder lightly. "go back to bed." she grinned.

Marley nodded and went to her own bed. "thanks by the way. Throwing pillows at you works. Your friend Alice had a good idea when she started that." she laughed.

Samara smiled. "anytime." she laid down and stretched her arms over her head. After a few minutes she could hear the rhythmic breathing of sleeping girls restored to the room, and in time found herself falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Draco leaned back in his chair and sighed staring at the ceiling. It was one month into his first year at Hogwarts and already he was bored. He wanted to be able to go and do whatever he wanted without having to be on a time schedule. He missed being at home, where his family's house elf did all the work, and made him food whenever he wanted.

"oy. Malfoy…" the blonde girl, Samara, hissed at him. "pay attention for once hmm?" she growled under her breath. She was sitting 2 seats down from him, next to one of his best mates, Vincent Crabbe. Crabbe looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow. Draco nodded and smirked. On his command Crabbe turned and punched Samara in the arm. She yelped and hissed, turning back to her books.

Draco grinned and went back to staring at the ceiling. Samara was pretty, but annoying, and she was related to the potter boy. Even if it was only through adoption it still counted in his mind. Also, she looked oddly familiar to him and he didn't like that.

Off to his other side Gregory Goyle was drawing little stick figures beating each other up with horribly drawn clubs. Draco rolled his eyes and looked to the front of the room. The short little charms teacher, professor Flitwick was waving his wand around the room, sending bright little colored paper birds around the room. The rest of the class was laughing and smiling as they watched. Off in another corner one of the Gryffindors was secretly trying to copy Flitwick's spell. Within seconds his paper bird lit on fire and exploded burning his eyebrows. The slytherins all busted up laughing as the smoke cleared revealing the kids burned eyebrows.

Even Samara and her little friend Marley were snickering to themselves as they watched. Draco had watched the two and even as slytherins they were pretty buddy buddy with the Gryffindors. The two girls sickened him when he thought about it. He snorted his disgust and Crabbe and Goyle stopped laughing turning their gaze to him. They didn't do anything without his approval. It was almost annoying.

Professor Flitwick put out the fire and sighed turning to the rest of the class. "alright everyone. Class dismissed early. BEHAVE out in the halls until your next classes." he warned. The students all filed out one by one. Draco stayed behind long enough to get behind Potter and his friend Weasley. When they were all out in the hall Draco pushed between the two boys making sure to hit both of them on his way. Crabbe and Goyle followed after him both smashing into the two boys in the attempt to follow Draco as closely as possible.

The two boys both stumbled and Weasley dropped his cheap hand me down bag scattering his books. Draco laughed and as if on cue Crabbe and Goyle laughed with him. Samara and Marley were watching near the door and Draco saw Samara roll her eyes. She stepped up to him and grabbed his arm. "no need to be a jerk Malfoy." she growled. He sneered and pushed her off. "why don't you be a real slytherin, hmm?" he turned to Crabbe and Goyle nodding his head slightly. They both nodded and Crabbe pushed her off before the 3 boys walked away.

. . .

Samara stumbled and rolled her eyes watching Malfoy and his cronies walk off. She looked back at her brother and half smiled. "not all us slytherins are bad." she bent down and helped Ron pick up his scattered books. Ron nodded and smirked. "thank god for that." he sighed. "nah no worries. The Malfoy's are always causing my family trouble."

Samara laughed and nodded. 'yeah we've heard him talking." she gestured to Marley over her shoulder. Ever since the first night she and Marley had become fast friends, even teaming up against Malfoy when he got to cocky.

Marley smiled. "he brags a lot. Particularly about his daddy." she and samara both snickered. Samara grinned and nodded. "he's rather proud of daddy isn't he?"

Ron nodded. "yeah well, the Malfoy's are a proud family." he sighed and stood slinging his bag over his shoulder. "we should get ready for lunch?"

All together the 4 nodded in agreement. "lunch!" samara grinned turning for the great hall. They all began walking and talking amongst themselves about what they thought went on in the Malfoy family home.

They made their way to the great hall and split off to go to their respective tables. Samara and Marley left for the slytherin table both laughing to themselves. When they got there Malfoy and his boys were already at the table, eating. Samara smirked at Marley and sat across from the boys. She crossed her arms over her chest and grinned. "so…. Draco."

He looked up and rolled his eyes. "Potter…" he popped a dumpling into his mouth. "what do you want?"

Samara smiled. "back in the hall.. You said we should act like real slytherins."

Malfoy nodded eating another dumpling. "yeah… and?"

Samara shrugged. "well obviously we are a little lost on how to do that. Perhaps you could teach us?"

Marley smirked and nodded. "we'd love to learn your ways Draco… wont you please teach us?" she smiled up through her lashes.

Malfoy grinned at the girls and nodded. "alright then. Let class begin." he leaned back and looked at the two boys on either side of him. "Crabbe, Goyle… from now on, you follow these two as well. Understood?" he glared at them each. They nodded and gave dopey grins to the girls.

Samara laughed lightly. "so, what's our first lesson?" she leaned her chin on her fist and grabbed one of the ready made ham sandwiches.

Draco smiled. "firstly, and this is possibly the most important lesson of all, ALL Gryffindors suck. They are vile mud blood loving idiots." he growled and spat slightly. "they are disgusting."

Samara and Marley nodded. "alright, lesson one, hate Gryffindors." they both grinned. "easy enough."

Malfoy nodded. "especially Potter." he looked at Samara. "you might consider a name change. Get rid of the Potter name."

Samara cringed inward but nodded smiling. "noted."

Marley looked at her and smirked. "your adopted anyway right? Find a new family, names taken care of." she smiled.

Samara knew she was making a joke. Samara had told Marley as much about her life as she could remember. And in return Marley had done the same. In truth Samara would never change her last name. even if she had been no more then a year old when the Potters died, they were her original family. Even if she got adopted again, she wouldn't take the name. it wouldn't feel right.

While samara was off in thought Marley kept talking to Malfoy about lessons of how to be a good slytherin. Samara caught a word here and there, simple things like be in charge, keep your nose up, and make sure those filthy Gryffindors know who's boss.

Samara shook her head to clear the thoughts and tabbed Marley's arms. "we should get to class. Start putting some of these lessons to work don't you think?"

Marley nodded. "oooh good idea." she smiled. "lets get to work hmm?" she stood and waited for Samara. Draco smirked and waved. "come back when your ready for your next lessons." he waved lightly

Samara and Marley both grinned waving back. Heading off to transfiguration. They met up with Harry and Ron outside the great hall and had a good laugh about all the things Malfoy said.

Harry gaped slightly and smirked. "he really told you to change your name?" he rolled his eyes. "he is full of himself isn't he."

Marley grinned. "yeah no kidding. But, its easier to feed his ego then fight him." she shrugged. "so, we are in training now. Being taught by the professionals"

Samara nodded and was about to speak when a girl went running by. Samara and Marley both watched. The girl seemed to be in rush, talking quickly to herself. Samara smiled and waved at her friends telling them she would join them in a few minutes. Then she turned and chased after the rushing girl, following her down into the dungeons.

The girl ran into an empty class room and shut the door. Samara followed quietly and paused outside the door. She nudged it open and peered inside. She gasped at what she saw and stumbled backwards tripping over her own feet. The sound of her falling caught the attention of one of the students inside the room. He growled and jumped up running into the hall and grabbing Samara by the collar and pulling her inside the room. Another student slammed the door and blocked the exist.

The boy that Samara by her shirt grinned showing slightly crooked teeth. "we were just talking about you and that brother of yours Potter. How kind that you would join us today"


End file.
